Three in a row
by Sami17
Summary: Ino and Sakura went for a school trip. But what will happen, when they’ll meet Temari in a bathroom? Rated M because of yuri lemon.


**Ino and Sakura went for a school trip. But what will happen, when they'll meet Temari in a bathroom? Rated M because of yuri lemon.**

Disclaimer: _I do not own…_ and so on. Also, it's yuri, girlxgirl (even girlxgirlxgirl), don't like, don't read

* * *

The museum was big and boring. Ino was walking from one picture to another, watching it unconsciously like a sleepwalker.

"How long we're here?", she asked Sakura.

"About half of an hour", the pinkette replied, looking on her watch.

"No shit! I feel like we're here from about a day"

"Girls! Can you be quiet for a moment?", asked Kakashi, glowering at them. "Uzumaki, could you take hands out from the pockets, when you're in the cultural temple?"

""Cultural temple"? Why not "boredom temple"?", asked Ino with desperation. "Don't you think all these pictures are the same? "

"No, there are little differences", Sakura said. "But I think we're here, only because Kakashi is interested in modern art"

"I don't think so", suddenly said Temari, who walked behind them. "Do you see, what is he holding in hand?"

"It looks like a touristic guide in a leather cover", said Sakura, looking at Kakashi, who was standing near the unusually awful picture and seemed to be very interested in book he have read.

"No, it's only a cover. Under it he have the newest _Icha Icha Paradise_."

"Old pervert!", shouted Ino, and they laughed loudly. Kakashi immediately went furious.

"Be quiet! Some people here want to contemplate the art!"

"Yeah._ Ars amandi_.", whispered Sakura.

_Few hours later_

Ino and Sakura were sitting in a small restaurant in the city centre and eating lunch.

"What are the plans for the evening?", asked Ino.

"We'll gonna stay in hotel. Kakashi thinks, that if we sucks at art, we can't go anywhere." , Sakura said.

"Or he just wants to read in peaceful atmosphere…"

"…somewhere, where nobody will disturb him…"

"Yeah. But I didn't go on this trip to sleep at night. We can buy some alcohol, invite some boys to our room…"

"Hmm… what boys?"

"I don't know, maybe Naruto…"

"I don't want to be close to Naruto, when he'll be drunk, he's crazy. What about Sasuke?", asked Sakura.

"He is strange. When he speaks, I don't know, if he's joking or serious. I really don't understand him. I sometimes think, that he even don't want to be understood."

"But who'll we invite?"

"I don't know, but… I've just had a stupid thought. Do we really need them?"

"Wh… what do you mean?", Sakura looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I mean, that I wanna fuck you.", said Ino, looking deeply in her eyes.

"No way! It's… crazy. I've never had sex with a girl. Anyway, I've never had sex at all!"

"So, what's a difference for you?"

"You know…", Sakura wondered for a moment and suddenly hugged the blonde. They kissed each other, making more conservative guests of the restaurant shocked. When Sakura opened her eyes, she saw an old, frightened lady, who ran away through the door.

"Whoops… maybe we should go and find a better place?"

They looked forward to the moment, when their bus finally came to the hotel and quickly went to their room. Sakura sat down on the bed. Ino found the bottle of sake she bought in the city in her bag, and wanted to open it, simultaneously stripping the pinkette with her stare. Suddenly, somebody knocked. Ino hid the bottle under the bed. Sakura opened the door and Temari came in.

"Hi girls, what are you gonna do tonight? I'll probably go to Shikamaru, but now I'll take a bath."

"We'll sit here, drink and… _talk_", said Ino.

"Ok. So, have a nice talk.", laughed Temari and went down the corridor.

"What she sees in Shikamaru? She hopes he'll fuck her? He's so lazy, that she'll have to be on the top even in anal sex.", said Sakura, just when the door closed.

Somebody knocked again.

"Temari? You've got bored of playing _shogi_?", laughed Ino and went to open the door. She suddenly shut up, when she saw Kakashi behind the door.

"If you'll need something, I'll be in the room next to yours. Also, I don't want to hear any strange noises at night.", he announced and closed the door.

"Old moron!", shouted Sakura. "Whole trip will behave like the cats in March, but we'll have to be quiet, because he needs peace and silence to read…"

"Don't worry, baby. I have an idea…", said Ino and winked.

_Five minutes later_

Hugging each other they came into the bathroom.

"You know, maybe we should take this into account", said Ino, pointing on the big board with a _leave your clothes in a locker before using a shower_ inscription on it. She immediately took off her t-shirt and trousers, and threw it carelessly into the locker. Sakura did the same and asked:

"What about the rest?"

"Don't worry, we'll get rid of it when the time will come" replied Ino and smirked. Sakura hugged and kissed her and they both went quickly into the room with showers.

"I gonna fuck you 'till you won't be able to walk, my little bitch", hissed Ino, putting hand in Sakura's pants.

"Shut up for a moment", suddenly said the pinkette. "We're not alone here". She showed Ino somebody's silhouette in the last shower cabin. She prowled to it and quickly opened the glass door. Somebody in the cabin shouted.

"Temari, what are you doing here?", asked Ino, completely surprised.

"You know, there are some people in this world, who are going to a bathroom to take a shower, not to…", she made an unpleasant smile "…fuck somebody 'till she won't be able to walk.". Temari tried to speak with dignity, despite of her nudity, and a fact, that she was trying to cover her pussy and breasts at the same time with the same hand, what was simply impossible.

"I wonder if you were taking a shower.", Sakura said. "You're completely dry, except…" she looked down on the place Temari uneffectively tried to cover.

"It's not your fucking matter what I'm doing here.", she snapped.

"Don't laugh at her, Sakura, I heard, that doing _this_ using a water is very pleasant", laughed Ino.

"Shut up!", shouted Temari. "I have two questions". Sakura and Ino ignored her.

"…it is really pleasant, but the water can't be too cold or too hot…"

"…but later the bills for the water must be awesome…"

"…that's why she's doing it here, not at home… Temari, did you say something? We won't say anybody that you like…"

"Could you stop looking at me like on your future victim?", asked Temari angrily.

"Don't be some ashamed, we are women too, you have nothing to hide. What is the second question?", asked Ino, a bit irritated. She was only wanted Sakura, and when she had an occasion Temari had to disturb them!

"May I join you?"

"Wh… what?"

"You caught me with the pants off, I caught you making out, I'm horny, you're horny, I wanna fuck both of you. May I join?

"Hmm… how do you think, Sakura?"

"I have nothing against. I'm a sick pervert, you know."

Ino and Sakura looked on each other and they suddenly mobbed on Temari. She screamed and turned the tap of the shower. The stream of water flown directly on the girls.

"Shit, it's cold!", Ino screamed. "And my underwear is completely wet!"

"So put it off, moron, what's a problem?", laughed Temari, just before Sakura pounced on her. They both fallen, splashing water everywhere round. Ino stood above them with a bra in one hand and the panties in another.

"Girls, don't I disturb you?", she laughed, watching as they fight on the floor, trying to snatch the shower from each other's hands. Instead of the answer, somebody poured the water straight on her face. She screamed and jumped on the fighting girls. Directly on Sakura's back.

"What's the fuck?", the pinkette shouted. "I don't think anal sex will work with us."

"And also, you two are too heavy", gasped Temari weakly.

"Where are you? I can't see you.", said Ino.

"I'm somewhere under Sakura, you would give everything for a view I have from here."

"So, why are you complaining?", asked Ino, caressing Sakura's breasts.

"I'm unable to sit, breathe and make anything with hands. Could you sit on my knees?"

"Oh… Ok.", said Sakura. She moved with Ino holding her from back. Temari raised a bit and put hands on pinkette's pussy. Ino nestled face in Sakura's hair, and lowered hands, caressing Temari's breasts and belly. The pinkette moaned, when Temari started fingering her clit.

"Hey, what about me?", laughed Ino. She just started playing with Temari's pussy, but she felt, that something is wrong .

"Wait a minute.", Sakura said. "I can't reach you."

Ino came down Sakura's back, sat near the girls and started to finger Temari again, while she felt Sakura's fingers in her pussy. She sighed, when the pinkette touched her g-point and started doing everything to make Temari feel the same, as she was feeling. Her fingers were moving quickly over dark-blonde girl's clit. Sakura cursed moaningly, the juices flown from her pussy on Temari's hand and belly. Suddenly Ino felt her thighs are shivering, her heart was beating very fast, she felt every nerve and every vein of her body pulsing with excitation.

'Fuck', she thought. 'I'm coming and I don't even know, whose name I should shout.' . She wanted to think something more, but she couldn't, because of sudden explosion in her mind. She moaned and fallen on her back, hitting the cabin's wall with her head. Temari and Sakura looked at her with attention.

"Everything's ok, don't disturb yourself.", she said weakly, sat behind Sakura and continued fingering Temari.

Suddenly, Sakura shouted and laid on Temari, moaning and cursing. They started kissing each other, what made Ino have horny thoughts. Temari licked her fingers, sucking Sakura's juices. She sighed and shouted, when the blonde's hand's moves accelerated.

"Shit… Ino! Harder!", she cried, just before she climaxed. She moaned something, what sounded like "Troublesome"

"_Troublesome_? Ain't Shikamaru speaks like that?", asked Sakura.

"Don't be so interested in my private life", said Temari between two breaths.

"I just fucked you. Ain't is a part of your private life?"

"You didn't, Ino did."

"It could change in a moment"

" Not enough?", asked Ino.

"Enough? Never!", said both Sakura and Temari.

"Great. I've just been wondering, if only I want to do this one more time", said Ino and went closer to them.

* * *

So, it's all. It's my first published story, so don't kill me ;)


End file.
